Nothing is ever finished
by violetsuki
Summary: Myth and reality come across to complicate the love between Alexander and Hephaistion.
1. Prologue

**Title : **Nothing is ever finished

* * *

**Pairing : **Hephaistion/Alexander

**Disclaimer :** Characters don't own me. Only the ones, I have created.

**Rating :** T for the most with some M chapters

**Warning :** Historical and alternative universe

**Summary : **Myth and reality come across to complicate the love between Alexander and Hephaistion.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Halicarnasse -334 before JC

Unlike what Alexander expected, the siege of Halicarnass did not take place as planned. The time passed and Alexander thought of abandoning the idea of taking the town. Without naval support and with the opposition sustain by the Persians, Alexander was more and more persuaded to keep going. The taking of the Acropol and the low town was a victory enough for the moment. The king took the decision to leave a garrison in place, under the order of Ptolemy, to pursue the embargo of the citadel.(1)

In expectation of their departure, Alexander wanted to send Hephaistion on a supply mission. And organise a meeting in the evening with his officers in his tent to take all the details for the next expedition.

After the meeting, Alexander found himself alone with Hephaistion. Alexander observed his lover who was reading a map on the table. The light of oil lamps dancing on his face which he can't stop to watch. Some long tresses of hair fall and surround it, giving him a more feminine softness. Stepping forward behind his companion, he hugged him around the waist and put his chin on his shoulder. Hephaistion smiles softly and strokes the arms around him.

- What are you looking at ? asks Alexander.

- Just a silly idea that I have in mind.

- Really, What ?

- Do you remember what Aristotle narrated about Cary ? The legend says that in this place near Halicarnass, the son of Hermes and Aphrodite met the naiad Salmacis. And I wonder where is the source where their bodies fused to eternity. (2)

Alexander laughs at my answer.

- I never thought you were so romantic.(3)

His observation makes me smile.

- And I thought you did not believe in this myth, wondered Alexander.

- That's true, but this story is so seductive and beautiful.

Alexander put his hand on the cheek of Hephaistion and turnes his face to kiss him on the lips.

- Yes, seductive and beautiful, he says looking at Hephaistion, who blushes unwilling under the intensity of his eyes. Then taking Hephaistion by the hand, Alexander pulled him to his private room.

- And talking about fusion, What do you think about coming with me in my room ? He says mocking.

Hephaistion laughs and follows him without resistance. _

* * *

_Notes :_

_(1) - Source : Arrian, Anabase._

_(2) - Theophraste, Aristotle's disciple speak in " Les Caractères " about the myth of Hermaphrodite. This book was wroten after the death of Alexander. Theophraste was a contemporary of Alexander the Great. I just think that Aristotle could have speak about this myth in Mieza._

_(3) - Yes I know it's stange to talk about Romantism at the age of Alexander. But it is just here a state of mind. ^_^_


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : **Nothing is ever finished

* * *

**Pairing : **Hephaistion/Alexander

**Disclaimer :** Characters don't own me. Only the ones, I have created.

**Rating :** T for the most with some M chapters

**Warning :** Historical and alternative universe

**Summary : **Myth and reality come across to complicate the love between Alexander and Hephaistion.

**A/N :** I wanted to offer this chapter as birthday gift to my dear Tere. So be indulgent with my english, please ! It's not my native language. Comments are loved and appreciated.

— **Special dedication to zophiel_lagace, Happy Birthday my dear ! —**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

The camp is building from a day of march near Halicarnass where we have to join Alexander and his army. The night is calm and quiet.

For the mission, Hephaistion was obliged to cross around the Cary to find all the necessary supplies for the continuation of the Alexander's dreams. After so long times, he languishes to meet him again. He remembers his last night together and smile. He loves this man more than all in this world. He is the only who understands him.

Alexander gave order to Cleitos to go with me in mission. I have a lot of admiration for the Philip's general even if sometimes I have the feeling he don't take me seriously. Often he mock me and provoke me with stupid jokes. But sometimes this annoy me. The impression to be towards like a child. And I wonder the reason why : is it my relationship with Alexander or my appearance ? I know and see the look on me from people, full of desire, envy and disregard. Beauty closes the soul as much ugly as. People judge me on what they see none about what I am. My appearance is a weakness for them, and a lot of them despise me for that. They only see in me an opportunist, a sycophant who use his physical advantages ; unable to see my real value. With time, I learnt to forget regards and low mass around me. I disregard all that and prefer to let talk my actions rather than try to convince.

Despite that, when a man like Cleitos treats me in this way, I feel irritate, with the desire to shout "you are wrong", I am not who you think I am. I would want people respect me for who I am. Beauty embuch me rather than open doors, especially in army.

I look to the sky and stars, night is warm and I can't sleep. The moon is full, very big this evening and enlighten the night like a day. I decide to take my horse and go for a walk. I inform my page to my decision, I join the paddock and go. I know it's not reasonnable to go without accompany, but I have needed to be alone far from the camp. And I love a lot to ride my horse. After a time, I arrive near a source and I stop. I dismount and let my horse quench his thirst.

The place is enthralling. A little river run with bushes on each side and give a cosiness to the place. A fig-tree offers his fruits whose want to take some. I pick one fig and taste it peacefully. No wind in the leaves which are as freezed by the heat. The air emptied with perfumes from thyme and rosemary around, is heavy and the water tantalising, I choose to enjoy it. I put on the ground my weapons and my chiton. I enter in the source. The fresh water freeze me a little but it is so nice. I remenbered the time when Alexander and I are childs in Mieza. I smile to this happy and carefree memories. On my back, I look the starry sky. The stars seem so near and even so far. The true domain of Gods. I try to distinguish trough the multitude Andromeda, Perseus or Cassiopeia. I float on the water to take time and appreciate this moment of peace. Life with Alexander is exciting but very busy and time for merely pleasure is short.

I go out the river then dry me up quickly and dress me. Soon I return on the way to the camp, my lonely escape is over. I do not search troubles. So with regret I quit this beautiful and idyllic place.

On the return, my body reacts stangely. The bath seems to have not a good effect on me. I shiver and my skin is hot like under summer's sun. I feel badly. My head spins and I am near to faint. I have no choice, I can't faint before the camp. So I fight with myself to hold me safe. My body suffers, I feel some strong pains in my lower belly. I began to moan in suffer then I am obliged to double up on my horse, under the pain. I don't understand what I have. Finally, I arrive to the camp and without force I fall unconsciousness on the ground.

Warned by the sound of the fall, a guard come quick and raise the alarm. Cleitos arrives soon. Seeing Hephaistion on the ground, he rushes and takes in his arms the unconsciouness body. He takes him to the Hephaistion's tent and asks to a soldier for the doctor quickly. Cleitos looks around for the Hephaistion's page and asks why his officier was out of the camp. The page is terrified by Cleitos and starts to stammer, unable to make a coherent sentence. The doctor arrives.

During the medic's exam, the page more calm now, speaks and explains that the young general said to him. That he wanted to go out without other clarification. Cleitos pace up and down, he is furious. If Hephaistion is hurted, how will he can explain this to Alexander ? After a long time, the doctor goes out.

- So docteur, what news ? How is he ? asks Cleitos

- You want the true ? I don't know. It seems he has a strong fever.

- No injury ? asks Cleitos thinking about an attack out of the camp.

- No really. Only this fever. I gave him an infusion with elderberry to low the temperature. I will stay with him to survey. But I can do nothing more. We have to wait and see.

- Thanks doctor, Cleitos goes and decides to send a messanger to Alexander, to inform him about Hephaistion's state.

Arrived to Halicarnass, the messanger ask to see the king urgently. He is introduced to the tent where Alexander, Perdiccas, Leonnatos, Krateros, Parmenion and Ptolemy are.

- Your majesty, General Cleitos send me to prevent you about the illness of Hephaistion.

- Illness ? What illness ?,worries Alexander.

The messanger explains circonstancies and reports the diagnostic of the doctor. Without lost time, Alexander commands that Bucephalos be ready and asks to Perdiccas and Leonnatos to accompany him and to prepar an escort. Alexander gives the command to Plolemy to pursue the siege.

When they are ready, Alexander and his escort take the way to Hephaistion's camp.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 2 : Metamorphosis

**Title : **Nothing is ever finished

* * *

**Pairing : **Hephaistion/Alexander

**Disclaimer :** Characters don't own me. Only the ones, I have created.

**Rating :** T for the most with some M chapters

**Warning :** Historical and alternative universe

**Summary : **Myth and reality come across to complicate the love between Alexander and Hephaistion.

**A/N :** Be indulgent with my english, please ! It's not my native language. Comments are loved and appreciated.

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 : Metamorphosis (or sleeping beauty) ;-)

During Alexander is on the road, in the camp Hephaistion is always under fever and unconsciousness. All the day, the doctor stays with him. At each auscultation, he observes some strange things appears : The skin of the young man seems to change at thread of time. It becomes more refined nearly to become transparent and scars seems to disappear little by little. The colouring clarifies and become more paler hour by hour. Putting his hand on the skin of Hephaistion, the doctor notes that this one has an unusual heat and seems to have its proper life. A strange wounder come true under his eyes. The face of Hephaistion changes too. The contours softens, the eyelashes seem more longer. The changes are subtle but real.

The muscles of Hephaistion's body although outlined, become more thiner and longer. All hairiness disappear gradually from the body while, in the opposite, the Hephaistion's hair grow up and gain the double of length. A river of auburn silk surround now his face. Never in his life, the doctor saw such phenomen. He become to ask himself if Hephaistion has been the victim of a spell or a charm.

So, he goes to prevent Cleitos, letting Hephaistion under the guard of Damianos. The little page approachs the bed of his officer. The Hephaistion's face despite the fever seems peaceable like if he slept. Damianos, always intimidated by the young man, never be bold enough to look hard to his officer. Taking advantage of this instant, he observes the face with a perfected beauty. This never cease to amaze the young boy. How this is it possible ? He estonishes.

During this time, the doctor joined Cleitos and makes a report about his observations and gives him his conclusions. Cleitos looks the doctor with scepticism and asks him if he is drunk.

- Certainly not, I had no drink. For who do you take me ? Come and see by yourself if you don't trust me, the doctor says outraged.

- Fine. Go on.

They go out of the tent and take the direction of this Hephaistion's one, when a young soldier stops them to announce the imminent arrival of Alexander.

- Go on and meet Alexander, decide Cleitos.

_  
While this time at the Hephaistion's tent, Damianos uses a wet cloth to sponge the forehead of the sick man. Hephaistion moans and opens his eyes. His expression is lost, and seems to not know where he is.

- Sir, how do you feel ? ask the page.

- Damianos ?, answers Hephaistion with a low voice rendering hoarse by the thirst.

Damianos rises and goes to search a water cup. Then, he helps Hephaistion to go up his head and bring the cup on his lips.

- Try to drink, — he says helping Hephaistion — How do you feel ? asks again the page.

- Exhausted and my body is sore like after a fight. What does happen to me ?

- I don't know and the doctor seems not to know anymore. You have fever, it's the only thing which are certain.

- I remember the river where there is a fig-tree. I ate a fig, I went to swim. And on my way to the camp, the pain so strong on my lower belly.

- You will have to say that to the doctor. He can help you to find a solution to cure.

But worn out, Hephaistion never hears him and falls in unconsciouness again. Damianos can only wait the doctor to report what was said.

_  
Cleitos and the doctor receive Alexander and his companions. Then the doctor make a report about the last events during the way to the Hephaistion's tent. Following by Leonnatos, Perdiccas and Philip, Alexander enters in the tent. Arrived in front of the bed where Hephaistion is, The five men freeze in stupefaction. Alexander turns over :

- But what does it happen here ? exclaims Alexander.

- My king, this is what I don't arrive to explain — answers the docteur — It seems your friend suffers from a strange illness.

On the bed Hephaistion seems like simply in sleep, nothing let imagine he is sick. He looks so beaming with a pale skin and auburn long hair graciously spreads around his face. His beauty is breathtaking. And despite of the situation, any of the men can tear themself away from the view of the lying young man.

Alexander sits on the edge of the bed and take one of the Hephaistion's hands between his own hands. His skin is incredible soft. He take a lock of the so long hair, they slide on his fingers like silk.

- What is this spell ? What does he happen to you ? He whispers, his forehead frown by the anxiety. The skin of his beloved is heat. He take a cloth with a cup of water and begins to refresh him with tender and slow gestures.

Damianos heads for the doctor and speaks about the brief moment of Hephaistion's lucidity and the information he gave him. The doctor Philip asks to examine the young man. WIth low voice, the two doctors comment on their observations : physical changes, the fever, the pains.

All his elements don't match. The fever and the pain in the belly can find an explanation but the physical changes are uncomprehensible. Philip turns over at Alexander.

- My king, to understand what is the problem, I need new informations or elements. Can you send someone to bring me back some river's water and some fruits. And maybe, Someone around the river knows something about a similar incident. This could help us to determine the diagnostical and find an adapted traitment.

- I take the charge of that. Says Cleitos.

- Thank you General, and be careful with the water and the fruits, we never know. Warns the doctor.

- Count on me.

Cleitos goes out the tent.

Alexander turns over the doctor and asks :

- Is he transportable ?

- At first sight, nothing prevent to transport him, answers Philip.

- Fine ! Leonnatos, Perdiccas I should like you take in charge of the supplies' convoy to Halicarnass camp. —Then looking at the convoy's doctor — Prepare the medical wagon for the transport of Hephaistion. As soon as Cleitos come from his mission we go to Halicarnass. All had to be ready for this moment.

The three men agree and go out.

Philip looks at Alexander and explains he wants to examin Hephaistion.

- I shall need your help to lift up him.

Looking Hephaistion, he answers to Philip :

- Is his life in danger ?

- To be honest, if the fever come to disappear, I don't think. But about the others phenomens, I have no idea. It's like his body endures a metamorphosis for a part and for another one he fights against the changes, which explains the fever and the pains. I have never see something like that before, answers seriously Philip.

Then, approaching the bed, he lifts the sheet who covers the naked body of Hephaistion.

- By Zeus, What is… ? pauses Alexander.

- What is happening ? asks Philip who notes nothing.

- The scars !

- What scars ?

- Hephaistion, while all this years, has been hurted more than once in hunting or fight. I know by heart each ones, they seems to have disappeared. His skin is as virgin as his bith day, explains Alexander.

- Are you sure ?

- Listen, I am the best person to know if yes or no Hephaistion has scars, am not I ?, answers sarcastic Alexander who doesn't appreciate to have his words put in doubt.

- Yes, of course. Excuse me. But what you said is so surprising. Understand my astonishment and my scepticism, answers Philip.

- I don't understand what kind of desease can cause this reaction ?

- Facing my knowledge, any illness can have a such effect on a human body. This depends rather on Gods than medecine.

- Gods ? Do you believe in a divine intervention ? asks Alexander.

The two man stay silent, bury themself in their thoughts. Philip asks to Alexander to help him and turn Hephaistion on the side. Alexander is surprising at the view of Hephaistion's hair. They are a lenght never see before, and an incredible softness and delicacy. The looks of Alexander and Philip meet with puzzled interrogations. Then they put the young man in his initial position.

The skin almost milk-white, the long auburn hair with clear blue eyes give to Hephaistion a surreal beauty. His eyes ? Realise Alexander looking the open eyes of his beloved.

- Hephaistion, calls Alexander.

- Alexander ? answer with astonishment Hephaistion.

- How do you fell, young man ? questions Philip.

Hephaistion tears one's gaze away from Alexander and turn his eyes to the doctor.

- Exhausted. My body aches mostly in my lower belly.

Alexander helps him to sit up. Hephaistion moans, his breath become more faster under the pains.

- I don't believe I can sit Alexander, says Hephaistion with eyes close by the soreness.

Alexander slowly lays him down again and turns over Philip who examines the lower belly. At the palpation, the belly seems different which confuses the doctor. He looks at Hephaistion with stupefaction. Turning over to Alexander, he asks him to let him alone with Hephaistion. He wants to make an extensive examination.

Alexander goes out puzzled by the application.

The doctor looking at Hephaistion, explains what he wants to do.

- I want to ask you to bend your knees and spread your legs so that I can examine your genital parts.

- What ?

- Listen, I understand how my demand is unpleasant and unusual for you. But I need to find some answers and this answers can be given by this examination. Do you accept submit you to that ?

Hephaistion although troubled, accepts. He bends his knees and spreads his legs, turns his gaze away while the doctor begins his examination. Hephaistion feels a few mortified but thanks Philip to ask Alexander to go out. Hephaistion closes his eyes and tightens up his lips feeling doctor's hands touch his privacy. Fortunately the examination is short. As soon as it is finished, Hephaistion covers him with the sheet discreetly. He needs for the first time to hide his exhibited body from stranger's eyes.

Hephaistion doesn't dare to look Philip. But asks shyly :

- Have you the answers to your questions ?

The doctor gives a closed look to Hephaistion and says :

- Well ! Answers cause more questions than they bring solution.

- What do you mean ?

- Listen — says Philip approaching — When I examine you later, at the palpation I feel with surprising some things a man hasn't normaly. So I complete my examinaton with the view of genital parts. I see an anomaly.

The doctor seems awkward.

- How so ? worries Hephaistion.

- Have you always… two sexes ? asks Philip.

- I beg you pardon ? What do you say ? I have never had two sexes, takes offence a miffed Hephaistion.

- Are you sure ?

- Evidently, I am sure. What is that question ?

- Listen, I know my application goes and surprises you but I need you examine yourself.

- What ?

- Please do it. It's really important. says Philip.

Hephaistion looks at the doctor like he turns totally mad. But he finishs by doing what he asks him. Under the cover of the sheet, he put a hand between his legs. He slides from his penis to his testicles, when suddenly he freezes and takes off his hand awe-stricken.

- NO ! shouts Hephaistion. No It is not possible ! He moans, frightened by his discovery.

Alexander alerted by the shouts, comes hurtling in, to find his lover hiding his face between his hands.

- What 's happening ? What do you do to him ? blames for the doctor, Alexander.

- I swear I do nothing to him, this is what he comes to discover which devastates him.

Alexander turns over Hephaistion.

- What 's happening my love ? asks with worry Alexander.

Hephaistion, shocked, doesn't answer, avoiding the Alexander's gaze. So Alexander goes to the doctor to understand.

- I want all two of you to go out, asks suddenly Hephaistion.

- What ? But Hephaistion… says Alexander.

- Please, let me alone now, pleads Hephaistion without a gaze on the two men.

Alexander go and protest but he feels a hand on his arm.

- Come on Alexander, I will explain, says the doctor.

Hephaistion is finally alone. He wonders how this happens to him. He searchs and searchs in vain in his memory. He looks back on the events from the last days to find the flaw, the smallest detail to understand. But nothing. Nothing what can explain his state. What can explain his metamorphosis.

Building on his loneliness, he lifts the sheet and looks his body which he doesn't recognise : His hands thin and elegant, his long legs with thin muscles. He touchs his belly wtih a soft skin and realise scars are disappeared. What wounder is it ? Bringing his hands to his face, he draws the contours. He is in bed from two days and no beard appeared on his face. Seeing his shield beside the bed. He leans to take it. Doing that, hair slide around his face. Stunned, he stop the movement, taking between his fingers the lock which is so long. How is it possible his hair grow like that in two days ? It's inexplicable. He takes the shield to use it like a miror. He discovers in a person he don't know. That is himself but in the same time is not. Strange feelings. His traits are more thin almost feminine. A skin without flaw more paler. A long fringe fall to his jaw and surround his face while the rest of his hair cascade to his buttocks. No, it is not possible. It's not him. He throws away his shield with anger. It is not him.

Outside the tent, Philip explains what he discovered. Alexander stays without voice. Listening something fall inside the tent, the two men enter to find Hephaistion who are full of rage, face in his hand lying on the side on his bed with the sheet wraps around him. While in a corner of the tent, the shield continues to swing on the ground. Alexander runs to Hephaistion.

- Hephaistion ?

- Let me, please, he says his face hidden.

- What do you say ? Why did I have to let you ?

- Look at me ! Look what I am became ! I am a monster.

- It's not exactly the term that I would employ, answers Alexander dazzled by the new beauty of Hephaistion. Ok , you are different, but this doesn't make you a monster.

- I don't want stay like that, I want to be who I was. I look at me and I only see someone else. Someone who is not me. This body is not mine anymore. Who am I Alexander ? Man or woman ? Why me ? What is happening to me ? discourages Hephaistion with sobbing in his voice.

Alexander take tenderly the hand of Hephaistion and brings it to his lips then put a kiss on his forehead. Stroking the hair to calm the young man with tears in his eyes.

- I understand you are scared says he with calm voice to appease his beloved. We will find answer to all your questions, I give you my words Hephaistion. Wait to know what Cleitos take back. But you need to strengthen. Try to sleep. Fever is always here.

- Please stay with me.

- Don't be afraid my love, I will be always there for you.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 3 : Myth

**Title : **Nothing is ever finished

* * *

**Pairing : **Hephaistion/Alexander

**Disclaimer :** Characters don't own me. Only the ones, I have created.

**Rating :** T for the most with some M chapters

**Warning :** Historical and alternative universe

**Summary : **Myth and reality come across to complicate the love between Alexander and Hephaistion.

**A/N :** Comments are loved and appreciated.

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 : Myth (1)

When Hephaistion wakes up, he feels a warm and comforting body against his back. Alexander hug him as to protect he. Hephaistion moves to face his man. Alexander sleeping seems so innocent. This makes him smile. The great conqueror who sleeps like a baby. He stokes slowly the cheek before put a light kiss on. Doing that a lock of his hair falls and tickles his lover. Alexander waked up, smiles with closed eyes to the soft caresses of his beloved. Sudddenly taking Hephaision by surprise, Alexander tips him over on his back and gives him a burning kiss which let them both without breath.

- Good morning my love, smiles Alexander.

The Alexander's body pressed against him, Hephaistion becomes aware of the hard and hot sex rubbing against his thigh.

- Oh no ! Doesn't dare to think about this Alexander, says Hephaistion.

- I absolutely not see what do you mean ! says Alexander mocking.

- Yes, of course ! says Hephaistion with a sarcastic tone.

He tries to free himself from Alexander, but this one narrows his taking on his beloved.

- No, no, no ! You can't escape ! says Alexander

- Alexander ! Stop please ! tries again Hephaistion laughing, feeling hands drift away on his body. Have you no shame to take advantage of my weakness ?

Alexander lifts him and looking Hephaistion :

- How so ? Do you dare to refuse yourself to your king ? teases Alexander. I am oustraged ! He throws himself with a wild beast cry on his lips to devour them with a hardent kiss.

Taking by their loving game, the young men don't listen Cleitos, Perdiccas and Philippe to enter in the tent.

- Hum, hum ! clears one's throat Cleitos to draw attention of the two men tenderly enlaced.

The lovers jump listening him. Hephaistion blushs as if he will go to light, and feeling exposed he covers him with the sheet which slided. Alexander is upset to be cut off while Perdiccas and Cleitos give them a mocking look.

Alexander naked and without shame gets up and starts to dress himself.

- So, Misters ?

The three men go to sit on a couch in a corner of the tent while the doctor examines Hephaistion.

- Alexander, all is organised. We are ready to leave as soon as you will give the order, says to him Perdiccas.

- Good ! — Then looking Cleitos. — Did you find some answers or informations, Cleitos ?

- Yes, I found something interesting Alexander. As asked, I went to the river and took things the doctor wanted. After that, I went around to question people. I found an old man with a very strange story. I asked him to come with me. He is waiting outside. I thought you would prefer to listen him face to face and question him in person.

- Thanks Cleitos. You will send in as soon as the doctor gives his report about Hephaistion.

Meanwhile, the doctor joins them.

- So doctor ?

- The fever is gone and Hephaistion, leaving his physical changes aside, seems in great form so strange that it be. No pain, no tiredness.

Hephaistion, draped with the sheet around him which let show only his shoulders, approachs. His hair with an impressive lenght fall to waist while some locks more shorter surround his androgynous face. His beauty is absolutely breathtaking.

- What ? asks Hephaistion facing Perdiccas with open mouth and open one's eyes wide, Alexander with a loving look, Cleitos who seems to imagine what there is under the sheet, and an amused doctor looking the reaction of the three others.

Hephaistion feels himself stupidly to blush in front of their attitudes and under the intensity of their gazes.

Alexander disturbing their attention asks him :

- You would have to dress. Cleitos met someone who could give us some answers about your changes.

Hephaistion stays standing still with some disconfort.

- What ? is the turn of Alexander to ask.

- Would you turn over ?

- I beg you pardon !

- While I am dressing, would you turn over please ? insists Hephaistion.

- What is that whim ! — exclaims Cleitos — Until then, you have no problem to dress in front of us. We are between men, damn it !

- So well, now I have a problem with that. Turn over now ! orders Hephaistion.

- Me too ? asks Alexander his eyebrow raised

- You too !

The four men accomplish the application, Cleitos grousing about new caprices of the youth. But stop as he sees the reflect of Hephaistion in the forgotten shield on the ground. He smiles and whispers :

- You are a lucky man Alexander.

Alexander surprising, don't understand what he means until he follows the look of Cleitos and answers with a big smile :

- I know

Hephaistion, since his physical changes, has some difficulty to expose himself in front of other. The need to protect him. Once Hephaistion is dressed, Alexander asks to Cleitos to search the old man.

When this one enters, his eyes stop instantaneously on Hephaistion. He gets confused and his gaze fall in deep sadness. Hephaistion, crossing his look and seeing the emotion changed, questions what can be the cause.

- Alexander, this is the man with informations. — says Cleitos — Let's go old man, relate to the King your story.

- Your Majesty, when your General asked me to come here to tell my story, I didn't understand why. But now seeing this young person — showing Hephaistion — I understand.

Then, he starts to relate.

- I wasn't always the old, sad and lonely man in front of you. Young man, I met a pretty girl in a village beyond the mountains. I fell mad in love. I asked to court her and our parents reached an agreement for the wedding. Soon my wife give me a son and we chose to install our home here in a little village near the river. Some people narated this village was damned. Other ones said that it was the river. But at this time, I hadn't confidence in gossip and I thought stories about that was without foundation. I was wrong. My family was not rich but confortable and happy. My son dreamed to become a soldier. I sended him to learn his future duty. He was enlisted in Great King's army. His dream became true. One day, as he visited us, he went to hunting alone with the hope to bring game back for the dinner. But we waited and he never arrived. So I went to search him. The night was fallen, the moon are full exactly like two days ago. I found him not far from our house, unconscious with fever and pain in his lower belly. With the help of his horse, I can take him to our home. I send a servant to the village to bring a doctor. After two days, the fever was gone. After this two days my son never be the same. Like under a spell, his body was different. His face embellished with feature more thin and feminin, his skin was more paler. Exited hairiness and scars. But it wasn't the single changes. — The old man make a pause as bothered by the next — My son… my son, from now on, had two sexes : one male and one female.

Cleitos and Perdiccas look at each other and turn over to Hephaistion who blushs and looks away disturbed.

- Has you an idea about the way this arrived ? Asks Hephaistion.

- Yes, I finished to understand the reasons of this. in front of the despair of my son, I searched to find a way to help him. I remenbered the gossip and went to the village to consult the seniors. They related me a strange story , a legend : In the kingdom of Gods, Hermes and Aphrodite was in love. They had a son named Hermaphrodite who grew up on the mount Ida of Troade. This child had to the beauty of his two parents. A day who was swimming in the source of the naiad Salmacis in Cary not so far away from Halicarnass (2) near my village, he met her. Salmacis fell mad in love with the beautiful adolescent. But this one refused his love. Totally despaired, the naiad huged tightly with force and supplied his father Poseidon to unite them together for eternity. Her vow was granted and their body merged to become one only besexual person, in the same time male and female under the name of the young man. The story could stop there, but the new Hermaphrodite made a vow too, and asked to his parents Hermes and Aphrodite, that each man bathing in the source, after that, will have to feminin attributes.

- I know this story. But as such it's just a legend, isn't it ? asks Perdiccas.

Hephaistion lowers his head and says :

- How did your son react to that ?

- Not very well as you can imagine. At the time of my visit to the seniors, I asked if the changes was reversible. But They said ther was no possible return.

At this words, Hephaistion turns pale.

- All men touched by this spell, never lived enough long to have certitude about that. You know.

- What do you mean ? threatens Alexander looking Hephaistion.

- A good number of them commited suicide. They couldn't accept their changes.

- Do you mean you son… asks Hephaistion.

- My son… is dead at the age of twenty four. My wife didn't bear this and let her die in desperation. This damned river kill my son, my wife and thereby my joy. Since then my only reason for living is to prevent that. But it seems I failed again, says he looking Hephaistion.

Then carrying on :

- You have to know physical changes are only the visible part. This spell affects the body but also the mind. So don't let this destroy you — says he in the direction of Hephaistion. — Fight with all your force.

Turning over to Alexander :

- This my story Your Majesty. If you permit it, I go away. I have a long way to my house.

- Thank you old man.

The old man goes to Hephaistion.

- My house in on the road to Halicarnass. Come to see me when you go. I have something for you.

Hephaistion nods in agreement.

The old man salutes and leaves.

TBC…

* * *

NOTES  
(1) It exist two versions of this Myth, the first is the one I chose. In the second version, the second vow instead of give feminine attributes to men, take away their virility and men become effeminate.  
To be honest, in the first version, I erase the fact Hermaphrodite after his fusion with Salmacis, has breasts. It's my choice, my Hermaphrodite hasn't breasts. It's my fantasy.  
You can find the story of the Myth in Ovide "Metamorphoses" Book IV.

(2) During Siege of Hallicarnass, The Queen Ada prevented Alexander to take care of the lake's water near Hallicarnass (to not drink water or to not bath in) because it seems men become effeminate after that.  
Sorry, I lost the reference of this text. But Ciceron (in "Duties" Book I, 61), Strabon (in Geography Book XIV 2, 16) and Vitruve (in "About architecture" Book II 8, 11-12) wrote about this fact.


	5. Chapter 4 : The cock

**Title : **Nothing is ever finished

* * *

**Pairing : **Hephaistion/Alexander

**Disclaimer :** Characters don't own me. Only the ones, I have created.

**Rating :** T for the most with some M chapters

**Warning :** Historical and alternative universe

**Summary : **Myth and reality come across to complicate the love between Alexander and Hephaistion.

**A/N : **Sorry for my bad english, it's not my native language. Comments are loved and appreciated.

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 : The cock

After the old man's departure, Hephaistion stays thinking.

- Is it true Hephaistion ?

Hephaistion goes up his head and cross the gaze of Cleitos.

- What about ?

- That you have two sexes, is it true ?

- Of course not ! What do you imagine ? Just a fancy created by a senile old man ! Hephaistion answers awkward, surprising Alexander and Philip who look at each other but say nothing.

- Of course… And your physical changes ? Do I imagine that too ? Cleitos mocks, taking a long lock of Hephaistion's hair in his hand.

Hephaistion, getting on his nerves, moves away.

- It's not what you believe.

Looking at the awkwardness of Hephaistion, Alexander takes action.

- Gentlemen seeing that nothing keep us here, I think it's time to leave. Give necessary orders for our departure tomorrow at dawn. You can dispose.

Cleitos and Perdiccas have no other choice that to leave. Philip, undersanding the desire for the two young men to be alone, leaves his turn.

Once alone…

- Why have you lied to Cleitos, Phai ?

- Alex, please, I don't want to talk about that.

- Why ? Alexander insists .

Hephaistion sighs.

- Do you not understand that I need to reflect. That I need time. You listen like me the old man. There is no return. Look at me ! Look at the reaction of Cleitos and Perdiccas. I feel so bad Alexander. Do you believe that I want to spread this news in public ? Do you believe that I want to bring face to face with sarcasms and pity about what I am now ? Do you believe that I want to feel on me the look of hate or fear ? While I don't know who I am now. Could you say me who I am Alexander ? And you, could you assure me that your look on me will not change ? Upset, desparate and confused, Hephaistion answers, turning his back on Alexander.

- Look at me Hephaistion ! Alexander orders masterful .

- No, Hephaistion whispers.

- Look at me, the king insists with a soft voice.

Unwillingly, Hephaistion turns over to Alexander. This latter takes the face of his beloved between his hands.

- When I look at you, I see you Hephaistion. You and nobody else. You can change physically but who you are, is here — He says, putting a hand on his heart — Who you are is in your eyes where your soul reflect. And I see you Hephaistion. I see you like you really are. With one hand he strokes tenderly the cheek of Hephaistion.

With tears in his blue eyes, the young man take in his arms Alexander and tightens up the hug, burying his head against the shoulder. He is moving by the words of his lover and emotion confuses him.

- Promise me Alexander, nobody will knew about my condition. Please ! Hephaistion pleads .

Alexander strokes the hair of his beloved and promises him.

- I go to find Philip and ask him to keep this secret. But we have no guarantee Cleitos and Perdiccas shut their tongues. And I can't ask them to be quiet without to let them into the secret.

- It is a risk to take, I know Alexander… After all was happening, and if you don't need me, I would like to stay alone a moment.

- As you want. I can send you a light meal in your tent If you prefer, offers the King.

- Thank you Alexander, Hephaistion agrees.

* * *

The day after at dawn, the group is ready to leave. Alexander and his officers are at the head of the column. This morning, when Hephaistion went out of the tent to join his men, a heavy and deafening silence invades the troup as he pass. He known his transformation didn't stay unoticed but this silence was so nerve-racking. He does as he could to tie and shorten his long hair. But how can he hide the paleness of his skin, the desappearance of scars and especially his androgynous appearance. Ill at ease, he joins the others officers looking straight in front of him, needing to make abstraction of stare on him.

- Do you believe it's reasonnable to ride the way Hephaistion. The medical wagon is ready to greet you, Alexander wants to convince, worried.

- We talked about that. I'm fine Alexander, Hephaistion annoyed answers.

- As you want.

Then, turning over to the troup, Alexander sends out order to go. The command spreads and the column sets out for Halicarnass. The convoy cross the village. Then, at some kilometers from here, the house of the old man. This latter is there, waiting to the doorstep. While the column continue to go, Hephaistion stops and dismounts. The old man welcomes in his home and presents him a long wooden box finely crafted. He opens it and shows a wonderful sword. The handle is white in sculpted ivory. The blade is straight and thin, and long around seventy centimeters. The end of the blade is not pointed but sliced diagonally (1). Hephaistion has never seen a so beautiful and so sharp sword. The sheath which go with, made of white leather. Holding out the sword to Hephaistion, he says :

- It was the sword of my son. I will be honored if you accept this one.

Hephaistion, moving, accepts. Then the old man adds :

- You have to know that I don't say the entire story yesterday. It's seems to me, something can only hear by you. Unlike what I say, not all suicided.

- What was happening to the other ?

- People put them in death.

- What ? But… What was the reason ? Hephaistion asks, shocking.

- Men are afraid of being like you. For them you are an abomination, an monstruosity who presages the worse.

At the words, Hephaistion's heart sank. And suddenly he feels as if he had the sword of Damocles above his head.

- Your son didn't suicide, didn't he ? Hephaistion asks.

- No, indeed. They… They… burned him alive.

The old man keeps silence, taking by the sadness. Then he narrates :

- In the village, an awfull dryness stormed few times after the transformation of my son. The villagers in despair, consulted an augur who blamed for my son to be the origin of village's mysfortune. An expiatory ceremony had organized and my son put in death.

A silence…

- Take care of you, and above all hide your condition.

He closes the box where the sword is again and holds out this one to Hephaistion.

- I will pray the gods to protect you, young man.

Hephaistion nods and thanks the man.

- Goodbye old man.

Hephaistion goes out, mounts his horse and joins the head of the convoy.

- What did he wants ? Alexander asks.

- To give me the sword of his son.

Looking at the closed face of his beloved :

- Nothing else ? Alexander says, suspicious and septical.

- Nothing else, Hephaistion lies, avoiding the gaze of Alexander.

* * *

**Gordium (Summer 333 BC)**

So much events took place since the siege of Halicarnass. Alexander pursues his conquest of Persian Empire and enters in Lycie which subdue without resistance. Then, Nearcus promoted satrap of Lycie. Follow by Pamphylie and Pisidie, Alexander taking advantage of rivalry between independent towns, he take one by one Aspendos, Side… Then tracing back to Phrygie, and after to have fighted and conquered others towns on his road, Alexander arrives at Gordium. He find there the backup from Macedonia and Greece. Parmenion joins him after his departure of Sardes.

As for my relationship with Alexander… we have some tensions. Alexander was always jealous and possessive but since Halicarnass, he is infernal. I can't to receive attention of anybody without giving him an explanation. He changed in my respect, his attitude changed. Never before, he showed openly in public his affection towards me. But since sometimes… he kisses me and hugs me publicly for my highest embarrassment. His effusive tenderness is full of possessiveness. He wants for each one to know he owes me. The source of this tensions ? Me. I am totaly aware of being the only person at fault for the Alexander's insecurity vis-à-vis of me. I tried, I struggled against me but I can't manage to give him what he desires. Since my metamorphosis, he is obssessed by one thing, to possess the only part of me which he doesn't owe now. This part of me that I refuse him without break. I know he doesn't understand but to abandon this part of me will mean to renounce forever at the man I was before Halicarnass. And I can't… I can't even if I love Alexander with all my heart. In his desire of possessiveness, he see only the last bastion which resists again in order to his conquest be total. More I resist, more he desires me. More I refuse, more his jealousy increases.

His excessive attitude obliges me to stay apart from my other companions as much as to protect them than to protect me from the Alexander's ire. I am tired to suffer his constant jealousy and I don't want to fight against him. So I share my time between Alexander and my duties. And most of time I stay in my room at the palace of Gordium. Like this night. Sit on my bed, I read a letter from Aristotle whom I am writting since Mieza. Damianos enters in the room with meal on a tray.

- I bring you a meal, sir.

- How much times I say you to call me Hephaistion, he answers, frowning his eyebrows.

- Sorry… Hephaistion.

- It's better like this — The blue eyes man smile — Do you want to share my meal ?

- Oh yes ! With pleasure Hephaistion ! the page says with so much enthusiasm that Hephaistion laughs. Damianos is a refreshing being.

The two is begining to eat when they are interrupted by the page of Crateros which wants to see Hephaistion. The page enters and for the highest astonishment of the young General, this one carries a plaited basket.

- Sir — The young page says, blushing — I am sorry to upset you. I come to give you this gift with compliments of General Crateros.

Then he holds out the basket to Hephaistion, blushing many more. In the basket there is a cock (2).

- My General hopes you accept it and waits for the answer.

The view of the cock takes him aback and for a moment Hephaistion stays without voice. Never he would imagine something like that from Crateros. Hephaistion can't avoid to blush his turn. He clears his voice more than one time prior to answer.

- Sir ? the Crateros' page asks.

- You'll thank the General Crateros from me. But I can't accept this gift, Hephaistion answers a little bit shocked and upset by the shameless of Crateros.

How does he dare ? When he knows that Alexander and I… This is out of his understanding. And besides that, he indirectly humiliates him in front of the two pages. Hephaistion is vexed. Who does he take me for ? A hetaira ? He thinks.

After the departure of the page, Hephaistion stays in silence. He never paid attention to Crateros and he doesn't appreciate much more the man. He knows his military and warlike qualities but nothing more. What could it let him hope other things ?

- You will have to eat, Damianos says.

- You're right, we must forget about this.

* * *

When the young page comes back to the tent of General Crateros in the camp out of the town, this latter is with Cleitos drinking cups of wine.

- So Hyppolitos, what news do you bring me ? Crateros asks impatient like a child. Then seeing the basket, he becomes desenchanted.

- He thanks you but he refuses your offer.

With anger, he throws away on the ground the cup he has, making to jump his page who hurries to go out.

- Who does this dirty arrogant whore take him for ? He shouts, pacing up and down.

- From whow do you talk about ? Cleitos asks, curious to know who teases his friend.

- I talk about Hephaistion. There is from whom I talk. He says with anger.

Cleitos gapes and bursts out laughing.

- Come on ! You joke, don't you ? Where did you search this stupid idea ? I admit our young general have a beauty breathtaking, and about that point I agree totaly. But what does you make-believe one moment that he could accept your proposition ? He only has eyes for Alexander and nobody else.

- Really ? So why Alexander will be so jealous if Hephaistion didn't cheat on ? I have heard gossip about him since sometimes. And you see the reaction of Alexander. Mister — he says with venom — take good time under the back of Alexander. So why not with me ?

- But you know well, old friend, the value of gossip. That is no sense and this is rather fantasy than reality. Be reasonnable ! Alexander is simply jealous, over-possessive to the point of being envious even of the air that Hephaistion breaths. You are wrong my friend, Hephaistion is faithful to Alexander. There are only Alexander and you, as it seems, to not see it.

- You don't remove a doubt that there is no smoke without fire, Crateros answers, vexed.

- Well, we'll drink to that, my friend. — and with emphasis, he says — At the smoke which blinds the men and at the fire which lights their hearts.

* * *

NOTES  
(1) I know it's not the kind of sword used at this period but it's my little fantasy. ^_^

(2) In Ancient Greece, to offer a cock was a "gay" gift. When a man wanted to court a younger man, he offered him a cock in the way to make know what he felt and to begin a relationship. Like Zeus who loved Ganymed, offering him a cock (scene often painted on pottery at this age). In this period always known what this gesture meant. I think Hephaistion in my story is a little bit too old to receive this gift. But I take some liberties.


	6. Chapter 5 : The kiss

**Title : **Nothing is ever finished

* * *

**Pairing : **Hephaistion/Alexander

**Disclaimer :** Characters don't own me. Only the ones, I have created.

**Rating :** T for the most with some M chapters

**Warning :** Historical and alternative universe

**Summary : **Myth and reality come across to complicate the love between Alexander and Hephaistion.

**A/N : **Comments are loved and appreciated. I am not really satisfied with this chapter but I hope you will enjoy it even though. Sorry for my bad english, it's not my native language.

_**I want to thank black sheep, Zhouhua00 and bleah67 for their comments. It's nice !**_

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 : The kiss

Situated on royal road, the business way crossing through the persian kingdom, Gordiun town look to pass number of merchants from everywhere. Vulco, arrived to Gordium only recently, have been hired by a rich merchant to protect his goods and his person. Vulco was a gaulish (1) who quit his land to go to adventure after he was banished by his people. In the past, he was a soldier, the military and warlike atmosphere pleased life of army can be some times difficult but Vulco found it exciting.

Vulco is a very tall man, well built and strengthen, with blue-grey eyes in a beautiful male face. His copper hair fall long on his shoulder. his stature impressed his enemy. In seeing him on the battle field they could think that he is Taranis (2) himself. Vulco like to fight, he was born for that. His other passion : sex and women. He is a womanizer. A woman, a good wine and a good fight are the three ingredients to make him happy.

Sitting in a tavern, he sips a cup of wine alone at a table and he is boring. To distract himself, he observes the audience. At right, a table with a group of merchants who are playing dies. Not far, three soldiers in a state of inebriation who laugh to a nasty joke from a fourth one. In front of him, two young well built men whisper some words between them looking and pointing without tact at a third person on another table. Intrigued by their attitude, Vulco follows their gazes. First, he sees only the back of the innkeeper who comes to put on the table meal and wine to the person sits on this one. When the man goes away what he sees is breathtaking. A beautiful and pale face ornates with auburn hair who fall very long on his back. Amazing blue eyes as pure as the blue of mountain's glacier. His slim body with thin muscles wears a blue dark chiton which contrast beautifullly with his porcelain skin and his eyes. But the most amazing is the combination of male and female in him. He never saw that before and never met a being so seductive and beautiful. No scar on his face or his body, so he thinks that the young person is certainly not a soldier. So what else ? A servant or a slave bought for his beauty ? Maybe a prostitute ? No, it can't be. Too much dignity and purity in his look. Vulco thinks.

He is reflecting when one of the two young men is up. He joins the beautiful androgyn at the table and sits without invitation on his right side. The young man is upset to be distrubed. Vulco don't hear the words where he is. But no word is necessary to understand what the other man expects. This latter asks to his companion to come. The young man with blue eyes frowns and shakes his head in declination. He wants to leave but the other man stops him with force holding his wrist. And he obliges the beauty to sit. The second man come and sit on the other side. Blue eyes is now blocked and can't escape. When one of the two begins to touch him on his thighs. He tries to defend himself. But rapidly his wrist are hold by his two aggressors more stronger than him. And he is obliged to suffer their touches. I decide to react.

I come closer and listen a furious voice :

- Don't touch me or you will be paying dearly.

The other men laugh and become more audacious, excited by the resistance of their victim.

- I believe he asks you to leave. I say.

They turn over me. and one of them answers me with some vulgarity :

- Oh Guy, come on ! Don't fight ! We can share with you, I am sure our little slut will agree with that. And it adds more fun.

- I'm not a slut.

The young beauty answers and succeeding to free himself, he punchs the other man in the face. This latter even dizzy try to riposte but…

- I think you don't understand. Go away now !

I says with anger, taking my sword in my hand. The two young men look at me and in spite of their state of inebrieation, they understand and leave quickly like rabbit. I laugh to their cowardice and put away my sword.

- Thanks to you. Who am I speaking to ?

- My name is Vulco.

- And mine is Hephaistion. Would you accept to drink some wine with me ? I want to thank you.

I sit and Hephaistion gives order for more wine. I can't stop to watch him under the spell of his beauty. The young man notices my attitude and begins to blush a little.

- What ?

- I wonder how your master could be so reckless to let you go out alone.

- My master ? Hephaistion says with surprise.

- A natural grace full of feminity, a chiton made of quality cloth, no sword, so scar. All that added to a beauty which can make blush even the gods. It's not difficult to imagine what for your master reserve you. I say with provocation.

Hephaistion stays a moment open mouth in amazement. And for a little while, he doesn't know how to react : to laugh or to take offence. Finaly, seeing the honest attitude of Vulco, he chooses the funny part. He decides to have fun and doesn't clear up the misunderstanding. But he says teasing :

- If I should say I am an officer of Alexander Army and his friend.

I burst out laughting.

- I would answer you, you mock me.

Hephaistion smiles.

- Seriously, your master hadn't to let you alone in this place. People could be mistaken like the two stupid young men. And in its place, I would be jealous.

Hephaistion bursts out laughing to the allusion of his master , but thinking to Alexander and his jealousy, his gaze be sad a little.

- He is very jealous, but he lets me some liberties to do what I want.

I gaze at Hephaistion lost in his mind.

- Do you love him ?

Hephaistion looks at him and smiles.

- Yes

- But… ?

- It's complicated…

- Complicated to the point of coming to hide yourself in this sad tavern ?

- Yes, it's a little bit of that. Just the need to be out, to change of atmosphere and to forget some things…

His look become melancholic.

- Does he abuse you ?

- What ?… No ! What did you believe ? Sorry, forget about this ! And now, it's my turn to guess who you are. — He crane his head on a side. — I can say you are not persian. Your height is very tall even in persian land. You are well built. With scars you have I can say without hesitation that you are a warrior… maybe Celtic. a thing are sure : you are not Macedonian or Greek. Am I wrong ?

- No you're not wrong. I am a gaulish.

- By the way, how did a gaulish find himself in this place so far away from home ?

- Because I like adventure, because I want to discover a new world and… maybe because I have really not other choice.

- How so ?

- I was basnished by my people. So I travel around the world. I am a warrior errant who sell my sword and I go where the gods guide me.

- Will I be indiscreet if I ask you why ?

- Yes by the way you are, I say with a smile to soften my answer.

- I see.

A silence

- Well, I am sorry but I have to go. I can't stay longer, I am awaited, Hephaistion says a little sad.

- Let me accompany you.

- I am a big boy. I can protect myself, you know.

- Yes, I see that. I mocks

Hephaistion rolls his eyes.

- I was surprising. But believe me I am not fragile.

- Of course not. I says with irony.

- Nobody said you that you are irritating

I burst out laughting.

- Well, if not to protect you, in that case for the pleasure of your company.

- Ok. Let us go !

The two men go out. Then seeing the way they take to the palace and noble quarters, I say :

- I was right !

- What ? Hephaistion lost in his minds, starts.

- Your master is an important person.

- You have no idea.

Hephaistion laughs.

All the way to the palace, Vulco doesn't stop flirting outrageously with Hephaistion. It's the first time in his life that he feels some kind of emotion, so strong and so sudden for another man. He have been with men before. But Hephaistion is different from the other men he have known. In him, there is a mixture so disturbing almost insensible between masculinity and feminity.

And his limpid eyes which set upon me. His eyes give irresistible need to kiss him.

By his side, Hephaistion have fun to be taken for someone else. Or to be not taken for who he really is. He can lower one's guard. To forget his duties, to forget his role of officer and simply be a young man of twenty two years old who enjoys the moment. He laughs, he flirts lack of care with the cute Gaulish. Near Alexander, he is obliged to be careful and wise. To be in the court of a king and to be his lover is a heavy burden. He loves Alexander over and above all reason. But sometimes, he would like that Alexander and Hephaistion are only two young men like in Mieza. The life seemed more simple in this time.

So, during a short time, he is again Hephaistion in Mieza and he let him charm by the handsome man who accompanies him.

Some thousand meters before the enter of the palace. Hephaistion stops and faces up to Vulco to say him :

- It's better if we separate here. — Hephaistion lower his head and says — I appreciated your company.

He lifts up his head, and adds with a shyly smile :

- It was pleasant… Thank you again for your help.

At this moment, Vulco puts a hand on his cheek and lower his head to his mouth. Hephaistion is surprising and doesn't react. Vulco takes him in a kiss which was breathless. Vulco wraps his other arm around him. He can feel the strong body against him. He feels strangely fragile between the arms of this man. He feels vulnerable and in the same time protected. In a safe place. The so eager lips escape along his cheek and get lost to his neck. Hephaistion is dizzy by the feeling of this stranger lips on his skin. Loosing his balance, he hold on to Vulco's shoulders. This latter taking advantage of his confusion, tighten back up his embrace, pushing the two bodies more closer. And again, lips against lips, Hephaistion get caught up in a kiss which takes him to the Elysean fields. He tries to get his minds back. Putting his quivering hands on Vulco's shoulders, he pushs him away gently but firmly.

- We doesn't must. Hephaistion says short of breath. He moves back and goes to leave when Vulco take him by the wrist.

- Wait ! I want to see you again Hephaistion.

- It's not possible. I am sorry. He answers with a sad smile.

He frees himself and gazing at Vulco he goes away. In trouble, Hephaistion doesn't see Crateros who saw the scene from afar.

* * *

Crateros summoned by Alexander, quit the camp on the outskirts of the town and take the way to the palace. In the town he turns in a street and sees a wrap-aroud couple who kisses one another. First, he sees a tall man, a stranger who keeps in his arms a young man. Crateros discovers he is Hephaistion and stops stunned.

The face of the young macedonian burned by the passion is amazing of beauty. Crateros feels his heart beat stronger and he have a knot in his stomach. He can't contain a flame of desire. Since he known Hephaistion, he is obssessed by him. His bigger fantasy will be to have him. Though never, until the other night, he thought to know his feeling. In Macedonia, he wanted him like his eronemos. But when it was clear that Alexander claimed the young man for himself, he abandoned his idea. Crateros loved Alexander too much to deny him this right. He was his Prince after all. Since Halicarnass a lot of gossip spread about Hephaistion. Some more crazy than other, one says that Hephaistion would not be a man but a woman. When you are seeing his appareance now, you can question. Another says that Hephaistion is unfaithfull. Listenning that, he saw the occasion to make his fantasy true. And now this little slut who refused to him, jumps in the arms of this stranger.

His attention returns on the couple. A feeling of anger and desire mixed with frustration grows at the seeing of Hephaistion.

- How can he betray his King ? — Crateros thinks hypocritically — He only see Alexander, doesn't he Cleitos ? How you are wrong ! The gossip is true.

* * *

NOTES

(1) Ancient Greek call them Celtic or Gaulish or Gaul.

This people quit Europe at 3rd siecle BC. They invaded Asia Minor in a land call Galatia and the take the name of Galatean. A part of them quit the Galatia and crossing the Alps mountains, they installed in south of France in the Cévennes and the Pyrennées where they have the name of Volcae.

(2) Celtic god of sky, lighting and thunder, is equivalent to Zeus.


	7. Chapter 6 : The rumor

**Title : **Nothing is ever finished

* * *

**Pairing : **Hephaistion/Alexander

**Disclaimer :** Characters are not owned by me . Only the ones, I have created.

**Rating :** T for the most with some M chapters

**Warning :** Historical and alternative universe. **It's a M chapter**

**Summary : **Myth and reality come together to complicate the love between Alexander and Hephaistion.

**A/N : **Comments are loved and appreciated.

I know, it took me long time before to update this story. I apologize but time escape more quickly than I should expect, especially when I am very busy.

I want to thank all reviewers and followers for your comments and your patience. It means a lot for me !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : The rumor**

Arriving near the palace, Hephaistion crosses Cleitos who is leaving.

- What is our pretty Princess doing downtown without an escort ? Cleitos says.

Furious, Hephaistion takes him by an arm.

- What did you call me ?

- So what ! With your long hair, your virgin skin and what you hide between your thighs, you look like a beautiful Princess, don't you ?

At these words, Hephaistion grows pale.

- Cleitos, I already told you I am not a woman. And I plead you to not talk about what you think you know. It's not to the General that I speak but to the friend.

Cleitos looks at Hephastion with solemnity and says ;

I saw Alexander and you grow up. I will never try to hurt or harm you.

Hephaistion is touched by his words.

- Thank you. And stop calling me Princess !

- Sure… Princess !

Cleitos laughs, going away. Hephaistion rolls his eyes, exasperated but a little reassured.

* * *

Hephaistion enters the palace and joins his room. He asks his page to prepare a bath. He wants to take some time before going to the council with Alexander and the other officers. The page says his bath is ready. Hephaistion sends him off. When alone, he thinks of Vulco. Troubled by the ardour and the force of the Celt. His mouth on his. He closes his eyes and passes a finger on his lips still swelled by the kiss. As if he wanted to find the feeling again. Two strong arms hug him from behind, disturbing his thoughts. Alexander puts a light kiss on his shoulder. Hephaistion smiles and let his head go back.

- Where were you ? Alexander asks.

- Downtown, — Hephaistion answers a little absent-minded, letting himself be invaded by the heat of the body against him and the tender lips on his skin. Stroking absently the arms around him.

- Alone ?

Hephaistion sighs. This sole word brakes all the charm of the moment.

- Alexander, please, don't begin !

Hephaistion doesn't want to fight now.

- Were you alone ? Alexander asks on a rough tone.

- Yes I was.

He answers with weariness, freeing himself from the embrasse with rudeness. Even if he feels a little bit guilty not speaking about Vulco.

- I worry for you. Can you understand that ? Alexander defends himself.

- You worry or you're jealous ? Don't take me for a moron Alexander, I know you. He notes without acrimony.

- Whatever. I think you should not go in to town alone. Alexander says without thinking.

- What !? And why do you not lock me in a cage, like a bird ? What am I for you Alexander ? Your wife ? I. AM. NOT. I am a soldier and an officer. What credibility do you think I would have with my men if you mother me like a child ? Why do you make things more difficult for me?

Hephaistion this time is furious.

- Can't you trust me ?

- I trust you.

- So let me breath. Ok ! Let me act as I please. Let me be myself. Your attitude closes me off from the rest of the world, from my friends, for God's sake !

- I don't want to lose you Phai.

- I love you Alexander. You and nobody else. So why would you lost me ? Except, of course, if you act like a moron jealous and stubborn. I am tired of all this.

Hephaistion says, passing a hand on his face with weariness.

Alexander moves to Hephaistion and tries to hug him. But he dodges, not in the mood. Alexander takes him by the arm and pulls him abruptly. He locks him in his arms in spite of his resistance and kisses him full on the lips. Then allways kissing him, he pushs Hephaistion against the wall. His hands undo Hephaistions chiton. His mouth leaves the lips and drifts away on the soft skin of his neck.

- No… Alexander… Hum… The council. Hephaistion moans.

- They… will… wait. Alexander answers breathless, unable to think of anything else in that moment.

Alexander strokes the thighs of Hephaistion. Then his hands lift up to untie the belt which hold the chiton and makes him slide it over his head. Alexander looks at Hephaistion, brings two fingers to his mouth. After a short moment, Phai takes them in his mouth and sucks them sensuously looking into Alexander's eyes. Then, suddenly Alexander flips over his love and pins him against the wall. He moves aside Hephasition's hair and strokes his back, switching between kisses and bites on his shoulder. He takes time to prepare Hephaistion then he pushes his sex inside him with a strong move making his companion moan.

- Alex…

Hephaisiton lets his head go back languorously against Alexander. His two hands on the hips of Phai, Alexander thrusts deeper inside, leaving his love breathless and open mouth. And the dance begins between the men. A sensual dance which becomes more and more rough and stronger, taken by the passion. Alexander slows down his coming and going. Grasping a handful of hair, he pulls back violently the head of Hephaistion to kiss him on his lips. A slow and deeper kiss which leaves them both winded. Hephaistion moves back his hips wanting to accelarate the rythm. With each thrust Alexander touchs his sensitive point, making him to touch heaven and moan without restraint. Hephaistion wants to pleasure himself but Alexander doesn't let him do it. He takes the erected sex of his love in a hand and strokes him, making him lose control. When the ultimate moment comes, Alexander and Hephaistion reach an orgasm at the same time. Exhausted and sated, they slide on the ground enlaced. For a while, they stay quiet trying to catch their breath. Trading some languid caresses. Then, Hephaistion turns over facing Alexander.

- By Zeus, Alexander ! You are incorrigible. You take always advantage of a situation — Hephaistion laughs hitting with his fist the shoulder of his lover — I should hate you for that.

Alexander laughs and kisses him. They both rise and go to the room where the bath, now cold, awaits them. After a quick wash, they get dressed and join the council room where the others officers await them eagerly.

When they enter, all the people watch them. Hephaistion tries not to blush thinking ofthe reason why they are late. Alexander always at ease, smiles satisfied and in no way guilty.

- Sorry Sirs I was busy. An urgent affair to solve which didn't suffer any delay. Alexander says winking at Hephaistion.

This latter lowers his head and tighten up his lips so not to laugh. Cleitos and Perdiccas note it and exchange a jeering gaze.

- So now you are here, we can attack some… serious things. Cleitos answers with double-entendre. He laughs of the reaction of Hephaistion when he shoots a dirty look. And for his displeasure, he is obliged to sit beside Cleitos.

- Pretty mark, Cleitos whispers looking at a bite on his neck, not duped.

Hephaistion shrugs his shoulder annoyed, cloaking himself in his dignity. But he slides a long lock of hair to the front to hide the mark. His gesture makes Cleitos laugh.

The game between them didn't pass unoticed by Crateros. Who can't detach his eyes from Hephaistion. Parmenion can't stop to looking at Hephaistion with stupefaction. It was a long time since he last saw him. He had heard gossip about his physical changes, but it is astonish to see them. Soon his attention turns to the words of Alexander. He makes the assessment of the campaign's first part. They had conquered a part of the Asian Empire to the edge of Halys. Then The king says that he wants to continue. His objective is to conquer all the Persian Empire. Parmenion reacts with acrimony to this news.

- Alexander, the initial project of your father was to conquer Asia to Halys. We achieved this. So why not be satisfied with this achievement. It is time for us to return in Macedonia. Our land needs his king. A large part of the army is hesitant to go on. They want only one thing to return to Macedonia.

- My brave Parmenion, When Isostrate met my father and proposed to him to conquer Asia. He presented two projects. My father choose to go to the Halys. But I am not my father and I chose his second project : the wipeout of the Persian Empire.

He says by hammering the map on the table with each word.

- But Alexander, during this time the Macedon would be more vulnerable to a counter-attack. Why, in first, don't we consolidate our position and in a second time we can come again and pursue the second campaign ?

- And let Darius take time to reinforce his army ! Strange way to think in my opinion ! — says Hephaistion — If we return in Macedon now, Darius will have enough time to put in place new forces. But if we stay and keep the pressure on him, he will have less room for maneuver. And he will be easier to vanquish.

Hephaistion and Alexander exchange looks.

- I could not say better myself, answer Alexander.

Parmenion says nothing even if he doesn't appreciate being snubbed by a boy. Seeing the exchange of looks between the two, he undertands that, under his angelic face, Hephaistion is more dangerous that it seems. He has a lot of power through Alexander.

- And it's the reason why I want to make an impact once and for all, by resolving the Gordian knot, Says Alexander.

- How can this quest can help us ? asks Parmenion.

- It will legitimate Alexanders claim to the Persian throne, to oppose Darius. This will allow us to meet less opposition in statrapies who are not totally gained by Darius. And allow us to remotivate our army at the same time. Hephaistion answers.

- that's right — continues Alexander — The legend says that the one who will resolve the Gordian Knot, will gain the Persian Empire. I have to resolve this quest. The news will spread like wildfire through Persia. Open us some doors without doubts.

- So, when do you want to do it ? asks Cleitos.

- Tomorrow in the morning. Spread the news from now. We have to offer a great show and I want as many people as possible to be present, answers Alexander.

* * *

When the session ends, Parmenion offers Crateros to share a drink. They decide to join the first nearby tavern.

- You seem upset Parmenion.

- I think the choice of Alexander is foolish. But Alexander is more stubborn than a mule to listen us and Hephaistion supports him in this way. Have you see how this little snot put me in place ? What a cheek ! As long as Hephaistion will be close to Alexander, we have no way to change his mind. He has a strong influence on him.

- What are you thinking ?

- We have one way to get Alexander to listen to reason : to exclude Hephaistion. Alexander has a blind trust in his lover. We have to break this trust.

- Maybe I have an idea. Have you heard the rumors that run about Hephaistion since Hallicarnass ?

- Saying that Hephaistion is in reality a woman ? It's ridiculous, we know him since he was a child. And you know it's not true. And I don't see how the rumor can help us.

- Not this rumor but the one which says that Hephaistion is unfaithful.

- What do you mean ?

- If we are directly implicated in this, Alexander will not be duped. He will understand quickly our objective. And we will pay the consequences. No, we have to play with more subtleties and push Alexander himself to remove Hephaistion. It's our only choice. We have to bring the proof that the rumor is true and find the way to let Alexander know. So having no responsibilities in this affair, we can become closer to Alexander and assuring our faith, we could sway his positions.

- My dear Crateros, I didn't know you could be so clever but I can say your idea is excellent. But how do you want to proceed? You know like me Hephaistion always was and is absolutely faithful to Alexander.

- Not that much! I stumbled upon an interesting scene before my arrival to the palace. Hephaistion was in the arms of another man. So for our plan to be effective, I need to find this man and the way to put the two in each other's presence again. After that, we decide what to do.

- Tomorrow, during the show, you will have the chance to find this man.

- This is what I expect.

What Crateros doesn't say is that he wants to take advantage of the situation to get Hephaistion in his bed, when he falls from grace. He wants to use his situation to conquer the young man.


	8. Chapter 7 : The jealousy (Part 1)

**Title : **Nothing is ever finished

* * *

**Pairing : **Hephaistion/Alexander

**Disclaimer :** Characters don't own me. Only the ones, I have created.

**Rating :** T for the most with some M chapters

**Warning :** Historical and alternative universe

**Summary : **Myth and reality come across to complicate the love between Alexander and Hephaistion.

**A/N : **• Comments are loved and appreciated.

• English is not my mother language. And finally I have no beta for this chapter so all the mistakes is mine.

• Thank you Norrsken and Lily2787 for your sweet comments.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : The jealousy (first part)**

The next morning, near the temple of Sabazios (1), a vast crowd waits. The word of mouth made his work wonderful. You can find side by side richs and poors, nobles and servants, soldiers and vagabonds, young and old men, women and childs. All make haste, ready to be present at the prodigy. This quest which since so many years stands up to all people who have tried their luck. Accross the crowd, Vulco roves hoping without admitting it to find Hephaistion. But in the middle of this host so dense, it would be a real miracle to find him. For its part, Crateros applies to find the Stranger of the kiss. For him the task is more easy with his so high size and his color's hair, difficult to him not to go unnoticed.

The chariot of the great king Midas situated in the naos (2) of the temple, is putting hight up on a platform, visible by all. The stage is big enough to receive the chariot and a dozen of persons. Among them, the officers of Alexander including Parmenion, Cleitos, Crateros but also the great priest of the temple and the augur Aristander. Little by little, the temple is invaded by the crowd. After a time of wait, Alexander makes his appareance. Vulco is curious to see the man about of whom all speak since his arrival in Persia. Such is his surprise to see by Alexander's side Hephaistion. This latter wears a military uniform as the other officiers. To honor the event, he has encircled a band of red silk cloth around his waist, this one is needlepoint of golden threads. By seeing him dressed like that, the Gaulish understands his mistake and smiles. Hephaistion seemed so fragile and lost at the time of his first meet. Rousing in Vulco the need to protect him without knowing why. And to see him there, so proud and so straight, his attitude full of authority, he understands how much he was a fool to believe in his fragility.

His eyes turns away to look at Alexander. The man is not so tall but possess an incontestable aura. It issues from him power and intelligence. And in the way Alexander looks to Hephaistion, Vulco understands. Alexander loves Hephaistion. No need of word or gesture to guess. It is an evidence. An evidence which hurts. By seeing Hephaistion, he feels a knot in his stomach and his heart beats faster. He remembers the kiss, the pleasure to have in his arms the slender body. When he was in home, Vulco was unable to help thinking to Hephaistion. In the night, he was dreaming to him, making love to him. Enjoying the pleasure he was giving to him and he was receiving from him. But to see him on the stage and even if just some meters separate them, Hephaistion seems so inaccessible from now.

Crateros gives crowd the once over, when finally he detects the Stranger from somes meters of the stage, the eyes on… Hephaistion. Crateros thinks, that truly, things seem to present under a good omen. He calls discreetly a soldier at the foot of the stage. He lowers to whisper him some words in the ear then regains his place.

Vulco lost in his thoughts does not see the soldier to be coming and stop near him. Feeling a look on him, he turns his head and cross the gaze of the soldier.

- Do I know you ? asks Vulco.

- No but my officer detects you in the crowd and wants to talk to you.

- Now ?

- No. After the ceremony. I will guide you to him.

The ceremony begins. The great priest sings prayers. When this ones finish, he makes a sign to Alexander. This one takes place in front of the chariot and observes the enigm. Alexander wants to impact minds and has to succeed in any way to undo the knot. The knot of the power. So outgoing his sword from its case, with one blow he slices the rigging and frees the chariot. Then he turns facing the crowd and says :

- He is undoing !

At these words, the crowd shoot vivas, greeting the act. Young girls throw armfuls of flowers to Alexander who turns in direction of Hephaistion exchanging a smile and a conniving look. Parmenion noticing the exchange, is comforted in the idea to remove Hephaistion from power whatever it costs. Behind each decision, each pace of Alexander, there is the shadow of Hephaistion. Parmenion has only one desire to become again this man of the shadow. As he was under the reign of Philip. Since the ascent of Alexander, he has lost this honoured rank which was his. And to see which owned him to be given to a boy who has for only talents to be beautiful and to warm the Alexander's bed, enrages him. Alexander only sees his lover and does not give some importance to his words. He wants things change. And if it means to lose the beautiful officer in Alexander's mind, no matter. He is ready to do anything to get Alexander to listen to reason.

Vulco follows the soldier curious to know what a high officer from Alexander's army waits from him. The soldier makes the presentation between Crateros and him and leaves. Vulco observes one moment Crateros. It is a mature man rather tall, not like him but with an improsing stature. At the first look, the man does not inspire him confidence. Some indefinable thing in his eyes. Crateros, for its part, is perspicacious enough to understand he has in front of him a good warrior. The opportunity to kill two birds with one stone : to recruit a good soldier for Alexander and to use him like a weapon against Hephaistion.

Vulco is not duped. Why a man of his rank would insist so much to take him on if there is not something fishy going on. Usually this job is the duty of subalterns. This seems so bizarre. But in the same time, he sees in this, the chance to approach Hephaistion. So he accepts. Crateros presents him Cleitos and asks to this latter to take the young Gaulish under his orders. Cleitos, even if he is surprising, accepts. Near them, Alexander following by Hephaistion comes forward. Vulco has only eyes for Hephaistion. What not to fail to remark Cleitos. As for Crateros the opportunity seems too beautiful and takes the advantage to hail Alexander.

- Alexander ! Permit me to present you a new recruit.

When Alexander stops, Hephaistion does not pay attention around him. Then listenning the name of the recruit, he raises his head. He cross the gaze of Vulco and blushs taken by surprise. Not at ease he says nothing. He never expected that ! Afraid to betray himself, he searchs to leave but Parmenion joins them and put an arm on his shoulders avoiding his leaving. Even though astonished by this intimacy so rare from Parmenion, he does not substrack from him.

- So my friends, great ceremony isn't it ? A great succeed ! We will have to celebrate this event Alexander.

- It is my intention Parmenion. This night, a great banquet will be organised in this honour.

Then, facing Vulco and in vein of magnanimity, he says him :

- So you are Gaulish. I have a lot of respect for your people and I will be pleased to count you among my guest this night.

- It will be an honour for me, your majesty.

- Well, let it be. Now I will leave you Sirs, I have to pray Zeus to thank him to accord me the privilege to resolve this quest today.

He leaves with Hephaistion following by the gaze of the present men. In their turn, Parmenion, Cleitos and Crateros leave. When Vulco is alone, he notices then fallen on the ground a piece of red cloth. He picks it up and realizes that it is the belt which was wearing by Hephaistion. In the middle of onlookers, he sees nothing, listens nothing. Lost in his thoughts, he holds between his hand the band of silk so soft asking him if the skin of Hephaistion would have the same softness under his fingers. Looking in the direction where Hephaistion disappeared, he is delighted at the idea to see him again and his treasure will be the perfect excuse to approach him.

* * *

In the military camp, Parmenion joined Crateros in his tent.

- So, it is this Gaulish who holds the heart of Hephaistion.

- Yes. Do you remark how this latter was disturbed when I present him to Alexander ?

- I believed he would run away. And Alexander who invits him this night in the palace. It is unexpected !

- Indeed ! Luck is with us. I am really impatient to be this night. We have to be careful if we want to the things turn in our advantage.

- The evening seems to be interesting and the show assured.

- I will hope.

* * *

At the palace, Hephaistion is in his room. He goes out on the balcony, looking the lower town which spreads all around. The air is heavy, far away a storm grows up. He thinks to Vulco again and he wonders if he would not have to say all to Alexander. Naturally, he will be furious, he is aware of that. But is it not better worth to fix this affair once and for all and forget it ? For another part, he does not want to harm Vulco. He knows enough Alexander to understand that this one will be able to chastise him even for a mere kiss. He whispers. Why does the path of his life take suddenly a turning point so ironic ? To believe Gods never stop to send him some ordeal. First in his body and now in his feelings. Why did he lost him in this kiss and believe during a short time he was someone else without paying for the consequences ? No he have to say the truth to Alexander, he wants to say all. Alfter all, it 's a mere kiss.

When Alexander enters in the room some time later, Hephaistion is ready to make his confessions. Laying on the bed where he rests, he looks Alexander to come to him. This one hugs him and kiss him. A mere kiss. This words echoes sadly in Hephaistion's head. Alexander is so glad like a child. He shares with his love his minds and his emotions from the day. Taken by the passion and the enthusiasm, he does not realize the silence of his lover. Hephaistion seeing him, smiles. Taking advantage of an interruption in his talkative speech :

- Alexander…

Hephaistion and Alexander look each other one moment in silence. And what he sees… So much joy in his eyes, Hephaistion has not the force to break all this. Not now. He contents himself with a smile and gives a chaste kiss to Alexander on his lips. Later after the party, yes, at this moment he could say him. Alexander looks at him with questioning.

- Is there something wrong ?

- No, nothing Alexander. I am happy for you. It's a great time.

- Are you sure you are ok ?

- Yes just a little tired.

- So rest. I want you to feel fine for the party tonight. I want you by my side.

Hephasition smiles.

- Don't worry. I wouldn't miss this for nothing in the world.

Alexander bends down again to Hephaistion, and kiss him in open mouth. Hephaistion feeling hands on his thighs, stops the kiss smiling.

- I believed that you wanted that I rest.

- We will have all the time to rest after that, says Alexander with a smile beginning to undress him…

* * *

The feast is in full swing. The ambiance is electric this night. Maybe in part due to the storm which rumbles outside. The augurs see in this a good omen, the proof that the Gods bless Alexander to resolve the Gordian Knot. Another proof that the Persian Empire comes down to Alexander by full rights. The music, the dancers and the wine which flows without stopping are not uninvolved with the prevailing good mood. Men in this time of conquest know to take advantage of the present. Who can know if tomorrow the death in the course of an assault, of a battle will come to take them. So every body are glad, drink and dance until to be intoxicated, acclaiming the Heroe of the day : Alexander. The only one on this Earth who could take them to the end of the world. The only one who will follow without hesitation with closed eyes.

Parmenion observes this Dionysiac debauchery, he understands at the reaction of the men that this night Alexander wins their faithfull. If he wants to drive his project in the better way, he has to return a part of the army against Alexander. Parmenion expected that equal to the predecessors, Alexander did not resolve the Gordian Knot. In this case, it will be more easy to question his authority and his decision to pursue his conquest. But Alexander is Alexander, self-assurance, conqueror, not to tolerate failure and ready to rise to all challenges. And when his smartness is not enough to find a solution, the force takes the reins. What it arrives today is the proof. One sole sword's blow open him the doors to the rest of the Persian world. Legitimating his right to claim the throne of Darius. Brilliant, really ! He has to admit. But he thinks that Macedonia prevails. He makes the promise that whatever the cost, he put again Alexander on the throne of Macedonia in Pella. it is there is their heart, It is there is Alexander has to be.

Vulco meanders in the middle of the guest, when Crateros calls out ot him, asking him to join their group and offers him a cup of wine. By his side Cleitos, Parmenion and Perdiccas. He accepts the invitation par curiosity. Immediately the good wave pass between Cleitos and he. The kind of man, he appreciates. Same humour, same interests. All around couples form. Not so far, Alexander shares a couch with Hephaistion, like they were alone in this world. This latter is laying on the couch, the strong wine dizzy him, he lets Alexander strokes him and kisses him under the jeering gaze of the companions. The image which offers is so erotic, but it is not to everybody's taste. Definitively not, this one of Parmenion who looks their foreplay with critical eyes. That an officer has to behave like a slut outrages him and he does not hesitate to say it.

- Come on Parmenion ! Let them play — says Cleitos — Are you so old that you forget what it is to have their age ? And they are so beautiful together, It's a real pleasure for the eyes.

- What do you think about that, Vulco ? asks Crateros with an air of innocence.

- Who am I to judge their acts ? answers carefully Vulco drinking in one shot another cup of wine that Cleitos offers him.

- Come on ! You have certainly an opinion ? asks him Perdiccas.

- Well, to be honest, There is nothing shocking for me. In my people, it is accostumed that a mature man offers himself to another one. He is even usual to make love with more than one man. In my land, a man will be more offended to be refused, but certainly not to give himself to another man. (3)

His answer let them without voice. He never expected that !

Their attention is turning away by a group of women dancers who begin a new show. The women sway their hips lasciviously on the music attracting all the concupiscent stares of the men around. Little by little each woman go to take a man amoung the Macedonian. One of them stops in front of Alexander and invits him to join the dance. This one accepts to play the game under the encouragements of his men. A time, Vulco lets him distract by the show but quickly his gaze returns on Hephaistion. Taking advantage of the distraction provoked by the women, Vulco raises up and goes to him. Sitting on the couch, Hephaistion a little bit dizzy under the effect of the wine looks at Alexander when he feels a presence by his side. Raising his head, he cross the gaze of Vulco, a little bit perturbed by the Gaulish, he says nothing. Vulco takes out of his clothing a piece of silk. Hephaistion recognise his belt.

- I believe it's yours, Mister the Officer, says Vulco holding out the belt.

- It's true. I thought I lost it.

Then looking to Alexander, Vulco adds :

- Like so, it is him your master ?

Hephaistion smiles at the memory of their first meet and aggrees.

- Did you believe me if I said you the truth ?

- No probably not. You seemed so.… different.

Vulco given back bold by the wine and dizzy by the Hephaistion's beauty, sits by his side and whispers in his ear :

- I want to kiss you.

Hephaistion turns away to Vulco. A strand of his hair slices on his face. Their mouths are closed nearly to touch. Hephaistion feels his heart beat faster and whispers :

- It's impossible.

With a tender gesture, Vulco puts in place the strand, his eyes lost in the ones of Hephaistion.

- I know. I would like to stroke each centimeters of your body. To feel your skin against my skin. To kiss your lips and to make love to you until you ask for grace. To feel your body under mine waved in rythm and to hear you to shoot your pleasure.

Hephaistion, the eyes darkenned by the desire, dizzy par the words, sees nothing, listens nothing than Vulco. He raises a hand to the lips of Vulco and whispers :

- Please, shut up.

The intimacy of the scene does not escape to others eyes. Crateros and Parmenion observe the scene with much more delight that they are not the only ones. For their joy, Alexander too comes upon the exchange.

TBC…

* * *

NOTES

(1) Zeus

(2) The Naos is the main room of a temple where the statue of the god is.

(3) it's not my imagination. The Celts seem to be really at ease with their sexuality in this age. Men had love affair between them but also with multiple partners and this even married. They proposed easely their sexual favors to other men and did not know the discredit connected to passive homosexuality contrary to other societies in the same period. They practised too initiatory pederasty like Ancient Greeks. The Celt civilisation seems to not know sexual repression. Sources : Diodorus Sicilus (Sorry I lost the exact references) — Aristotle, the politic, II, 1296b — Pierre Godard, L'homosexualité chez les Celtes. Une société sans péché ni tabou (Homosexuality in the Celts. A society without sin or taboo : It's a french book of an historian and I don't know if an english translation exist).

* * *

POSTSCRIPTUM

For the second part of the chapter 7 be patient. It's a part really difficult for me to write even in french. So I hope to find inspiration soon. This second part of chapter 7 is really important to introduce the chapter 8 which is a break point in the story. And you have to know that the chapter 8 is already written you will not have to wait too long for this one.


	9. Chapter 7 : The jealousy (Part 2)

**Title : **Nothing is ever finished

* * *

**Pairing : **Hephaistion/Alexander

**Disclaimer :** Characters don't own me. Only the ones, I have created.

**Rating :** T for the most with some M chapters

**Warning :** Historical and alternative universe

**Summary : **Myth and reality come across to complicate the love between Alexander and Hephaistion.

* * *

**A/N : **_• The chronology of the Alexander's life stays the Araidne's thread of the story, but the universe became more and more alternative from this chapter._

_• I want to apologize to take a lot of time before to update. My muse was a little bit capricious and absconder this last time. So I had to chase her a long time before to capture her again. Writing is not so easy sometimes. It was almost a fight with myself to create this one._

_• And I am not really satisfied with this one but I let you judge it and wait with impatience for your comments. The next is near to be finish so it will be on your screens soon. Thank you for your patience and for your kind comments which sustained me during this period._

_• I have no beta. So I hope my english is bearable. It's not my native language._

_• One last point : if you can listen **Weapon of Matthew Good**. This song reflects rather good the feeling I have for my characters in the story in general and in this chapter in particular. Just a suggestion, you know._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : The jealousy (second part)**

Alexander don't dance. He looks Hephaistion and Vulco. The world around him seems to turn in slow motion. Alexander looks and Alexander understands, it's not the first time they saw them. Something of indefinable.

Inconscious of the look on them, Vulco and Hephaistion seem to be alone in this world.

- You can't talk to me like that and you know it. Nothing is possible between us, I already say you. So forget this idea. You should have to join the other now before to get you in trouble.

Vulco looks at him hesitant but decides to leave.

- I had to try. But I know you are not insensible to my words and even less to my kisses.

- Perharps… but it is HIM that I love.

With a last gaze, Vulco leaves Hephaistion. Giving up the dance and the dancers, Alexander joins Hephaistion with a dark expression. No words are necessary to understand what he thinks. The best defence being attack, Hephaistion takes the talk.

- This is not what you think, Alexander.

- Really ?

Alexander invaded by a muted anger, turns to Hephaistion and takes his face between his hands like to kiss but he only murmurs against his lips with agressiveness :

- And what do you believe that I think Hephaistion ? You humiliate me in front of my men… Whence do you know this man ? … Answer !, he orders.

- I have met him in town yesterday. He did me a favour, nothing more !

- Why did you not talk about him ?

- Because it was inconsequential.

- Inconsequential, really ! He does not seem, HIM, to believe that it was inconsequential.

- What he believes doesn't count, ok ! — answers Hephaistion annoyed — And let me go, you hurt me !

Alexander without warming, kiss Hephaistion with violence, making him to moan with pain. When the kiss takes end, Hephaistion has the taste of blood in mouth.

- You are not in position to give me order ! If I listen you betrayed me Hephaistion…

Alexander lets plan a feeling full of threats looking to Hephaistion straight into the eyes. With this words, Alexander stands up and joins again the dancers, by letting Hephaistion dazed and confused.

* * *

Hephaistion looks at Alexander. Since the episode of Gordian Knot. Alexander changed. Things changed. Their relationship, but also the look of other on him. Since Gordiun, a rumor raises and grows. The gazes, the jealousies, this constant highlighting which doesn't let a place for error. Against this murmur growing up, Hephaistion can nothing. Except to stay dignified and straight. But it is not enough to thwart this invisible enemy. Like a poison which slowly erodes entrails, the rumor destroys. Imperceptibly, he understood his place to the side of Alexander was questioned. And what burst from now is only lying and vileness.

Hephaistion looks at Alexander. This lover before attentive and loving. Where is his Alexander so passionnated with whom he shared all ? Today nothing is the same. Hephaistion lost his bearings. He does not know who he is, where is his place. His body who was his force betrays him. And his soul is lost. This body doesn't belong to him anymore. His desire is not his anymore. It seems he lost all since his metamorphosis. He doesn't understand himself. Why do he refuse himself to Alexander ? Why does he refuse to him this part of himself which denies and disavows ? Would it resolve all problems if he would submit ? He looks at this new body, stroking and discovering it, as it was somebody else. Daring barely to explore this part which he doesn't know or so few. Which intrigues and scares him in the same time. Unsuspected pleasures which excite and terrify him. The feeling to have again thirteen age old when his body learnt his first excitement where the desire and the fear mixed.

The fear. It grows in him. The fear of this unknown world that is his own body. But also the fear to lost Alexander. In the same time distant and possessive. Tender and violent. All he wants is Alexander, near him like before. Before the rumor was born and the hate released his heavy and threatening perfume. Hephaistion has always protected Alexander as Alexander has always protected him. One and same soul. Today, Hephaistion wants to believe their relationship will get out and grow of disorder. But how to fight against an invisible and sly foe.

Hephaistion looks at Alexander and he remembers of this last weeks. After the banquet in Gordiun. This night, Alexander didn't come in his room. To punish him, he chose other arms : Thais (1) his courtisane. Sometimes, he hates this woman, not because she is the mistress of Alexander, but much more for his way to act towards Alexander and the other Officers by encouraging them to do the worst debaucheries. More than once, Thais has searched to convince him to participate to orgy. Hephaistion has always refused to accept her dalliance. Feeling humiliated, the young woman hold it against him from that moment. He doesn't doubt if she could damage him, she wouldn't hesitate. As for Alexander, blind by her beauty, he forgives her all his excess. It is not the case of Hephaistion. He sees clearly in she, an ambitious and manipulative woman who wants to became Queen at all costs. He is sure one day she will obtain what she wants. But certainly not with Alexander, he made himself the oath.

Hephaistion was never naive enough to think he is the only one to share Alexander's bed. This latter never does mystery about that. But Alexander would never tolerate to share Hephaistion with anyone. Alexander is a man of passion and conquest what pushes him to the worst extremities. Losing his temper in rage so violent that his conpanions say he has the temper of his barbarian mother. But Hephaistion knows it's not only that. Alexander has the madness of his genius and the genius of his madness. He is an exceptional being as we see few. A visionary who as such accepts no resistance and doesn't know moderation. Theban is the perfect exemple : Who resists is destroy. Nothing stops him before he gained what he wants. A "no" was never an answer for Alexander. Alexander wants to success in any way. And the only one who says no to him, the only one who resists from now is Hephaistion.

Alexander looks at Hephaistion. Since Halicarnass, something escapes and this feeling troubles him. He feels ill at ease. The impression to lose control about what he loves the most in this world. Since Gordiun, this uneasiness grows day after day. An unpleasant feeling. Some intangible thing as this so particular atmosphere who prevents a storm approachs. An electric climat where the reason gets lost and emotions take the power. The nerves highly sensitive. He is aware to lose his temper, to not have the necessary patience. To became suspicious. Hephaistion is his reason, his lucidity. If Hephaistion staggers, Alexander staggers with him. Taking conscious of his own fragility through the one of his lover, his fragility became unbearable. This weakness erodes him and he becomes odious. Doubt invades him. And his worst demons wake up. Alexander wonders why Hephaistion refuses to give himself to him. Him, the lover from always, the only one Hephaistion has never had in his life. Where is the trust ? would Hephaistion bore of him ? Alexander can't admit this, can't accept this.

Since the day Alexander saw Hephaistion, he permits nobody to touch him. He is his anchor on this earth. Alexander gave to Hephaistion his love and his trust. His weaknesses and his doubts, it is with him he shares them. With nobody else. He is the only one who really knows him. If Hephaistion would disapear from his life, he would become the half of a man. The best of him will disapear. If Hephaistion would leave him, his dreams would have the taste of lack. The Hephaistion's eyes say him all he has to know. His eyes are truth and honesty. In his eyes Alexander sees him great, he can read the way to take. In his eyes, he finds force and doubts erase, he knows if he is right or wrong. To lost him will be his fall. He is his wealth, his treasure.

Hephaistion looks at Alexander. So much things have passed since Gordiun. Winter -334, Memnon and his float of three hundred naval vessels sailed to Euboea, He searched to rise Greeks against Macedonians. He didn't hesitate to rmeet cities which favour Persian, as Spartan or to corrupt other cities with money. But the sudden death of Memnon changed all. The plan from the Persian float commander was abandoned.

Before his death, Memnon has conquered Chio and all the cities of Lesbos and Mytilene. By learning this news, this one about the three hundred galleys and the discontentment of Greeks against Alexandre, he begins to doubt his fortune. Came then the trying crossing of Cappadoce, on more than 93 miles the lack of water was cruelly felt. After the arrival of Alexandre at the Cilician Gates, When Arsames ran away and abandoned the place, he let the passage free to the Macedonian's army. The young king begun to think that Gods was finaly with him. But in Tarsus, Alexander fell ill. And blessing the Doctor Philip, he recovered his health.

This episode was one of the most punishing in Hephaistion's life, fearing at each instant to lose Alexander. And terrible in more than one way, shaking the Alexander's trust towards Hephaistion. Taking advantage of the Alexander's disease, Parmenion who was in charge of the security of the passages from Cilicie to Issos and to Syria, continue to spread his poison in spite of the distance. He accused of plot Philip and Hephaistion. Because it was this latter who recommended the doctor to Alexander a long time ago. (2) When this latter received the letter, Hephaistion like always read it with him. At the reading of the letter, Hephaistion stand there gaping, looking Alexander horrified, begging him with his eyes to not believe some kind of ineptness. Alexander held out the letter to Philip, and take from the doctor the medecine. And while horrified at his turn Philip read again the content of the letter, his eyes full of defiance, Alexander look straight in Hephaistion's eyes and drunk the beverage in one go. No word was said between the both of them. But the harm had been done.

As soon as Alexander was improving, the army leaved Tarsus to Issos.

* * *

Hephaistion walks in the street of this town where all seems familiar and bizarre in the same time. When a old blind woman approachs Hephaistion, and pointing him she says :

- You can't hide you, I know who you really are. — His gaze without life seems to penetrate him, at her words, Hephaistion grows pale. — Be careful ! Your beauty will be your defeat. Your foes will use it against you. By twice, you will be sacrified, as you only are able to face up the Sun. You are the father and you are the mother. Like the Phoenix, you will reborn and hidden under your wing you will raise the child.

Before to leave, she adds :

- Whatever arrives never doubt of him. Don't make mistake of enemy.

Then going away :

- Beware of the sly shadow Hephaistion. It's there the danger watches out for you.

Taken aback by her words, looking at her to go away, Hephaistion doesn't react first then he shouts :

- From what danger do you speak about ? Who are you and how do you know my name ?

The old woman turns around and says :

- Ishtar herself revealed it to me. Goodbye Hephaistion. Be careful, dark days will come.

Then in a corner of the street, she disapears. Hephaistion wants to learn more and run to catch her up. But after he turns in the street, no old woman. He asks around him where is she but nobody answers. He pushes people to question them, to know what happens ; nobody seems to see him. When he turns over to take his way back, all becomes blur…

Around him all is dark. He is lying. It's cold and soaked. He doesn't understand what happens. He just know something terrible is taking place. He wants to shout but no sound let out. He wants to move but his body seems like hindered. Terror takes him, he understands he goes to die, alone and forsaken by all…

* * *

Hephaistion wake up with a jolt. Looking around him and feeling lost, he comprehends he is in the military camp in his tent. Lying on his bed, he shivers. A cold sweat covers his back. His breath is panting under the effect of the fear which he has felt. What terrified dream ! And so strange ! What does it mean ?

Since the banquet, tension increases between Alexander and him. And to make the things worst, he has to support pressure from Parmenion and Crateros. He became their target each time Alexander takes a decision they don't agree with. All these tensions pile up more and more and it adds to the confusion in which Hephaistion already is. This dream is it the consequences from all this or a bad omen ? Hephaistion wants to know. He is decided to speak about with the augur Aristander.

He sits at the edge of the bed and calls Damianos.

- Prepar a bath.

- Are you alright Hephaistion ?

- It's nothing. Are you some news of Alexander ?

The young page just shakes his head sadly. To see the sadness of Hephaistion, saddens him. With haste, he prepars the bath and asks a servant to bring Hephaistion a light meal. When all is ready, he demands if he wants something else :

- No thanks Damianos, you can leave.

After his bath, he dresses. Then without taking the time to eat, he joins the trainig area. Each day, he goes and train with his men and other officers. To be a soldier needs to be ready to fight and needs a constant and regular training. This part of his job pleases him a lot. He always likes to feel his body to respond to his will, to feel his hard muscles to be able to stand the brusqueness of a fight. To feel his force in front of his adversary. To know that each learned gesture has been repeated again and again up to attain the perfection. Until these gestures are a part of him and became instinct. But since his metamorphosis, his body has changed. He lost this control. He doesn't want to fail. He doesn't want to deceive Alexander. He wants to be able to be there when time will come to protect him whathever it costs. So he trains with tenacity. And with the help of Cleitos, he takes again possession of his body little by little. Strangely, what he lost in muscles, he gained in speed and precision. What he lost in force, he gained in control. Using the force of adversary to win. This new qualities make him a warrior different but just as awesome as before.

Arrived to the training zone, He finds Cleitos, Perdiccas and Vulco. When Vulco came the first time to train with us, Hephaistion was a little bit annoyed. But with time, he get to know with that. Vulco never stoped to flirt with Hephaistion. This latter takes the thing with humour and derision but can't stop himself to feel flattered by the constant attentions of the Gaulish. To say the true, he likes Vulco. He has charm, and he is a nice man. Difficult to resist. But Hephaistion despite his affection for him, keeps his distances. He always keeps in mind the threatening words that Alexander had said during the banquet.

He remembers.

After he joined the dancers, Alexander had pointedly ignored Hephaistion for the most pleasure of Parmenion and Crateros.

This night, Thais seeing the desagreement between the two lovers even if she didn't know the reason, she decided to take advantage of the situation. She searched to join Alexander, really decided to have him in his bed.

Thais is a hateira of great beauty. She met Alexander to Athens when he defeated the city. Alexander overwhelmed by his beauty decided to take her with him in Macedonia. When Alexander made public his departure for Asia, she asked him to follow. He accepted for her most great pleasure. Thais is ambitious and dreams one day she will be Queen. But despite all his efforts to bring Alexander to choice her as spouse nothing arrives. Alexander has eyes only for Hephaistion and seems not to be in hurry to take wife.

To be honest, the one Thais has always desired is Hephaistion. To obtain the favours of Alexander's favourite, she, more that one, tried to charm him during orgies organised by her in Pella but Hephaisiton has always rejected his advances what humiliated her. She always dreamt to conquer the handsome lover of Alexander. But never he felt in his goings-on. And for this reason, she vows him now an animosity on a par with the desire that she feels for him. And this animosity, during the last months, has increased since Hephaistion's physical changes appeared.

Seeing his beauty and his seduction grown, she can't avoid to feel an immoderate jealousy. By what miracle is this arrived ? And what do the changes hide ? She really wants to know. So she learnt that Perdiccas and Cleitos was present, she wanted to obtain some clarifications on this phenomenon. To arrive to his end, she chose to seduce Perdiccas. Cleitos is a too perspicacious man to not understand what she wants, but Perdiccas… The young man is far to have the experience of Cleitos, and it was really easy after some jugs of wine to charm him and have on the pillow all the expected informations.

What she learnt this night, taken her aback and she felt furious. The unthinkable was arrived. She never worried until now about the relationship between Alexander and Hephaistion. After all, she has the only thing that Hephaistion could never possess : the ability to give Alexander a child. But after the Perdiccas' confession, she understood what she believed his main asset collapsed.

But Thais is not stupid and something she has learnt close to Alexander, we can vanquish even if the situation seems lost. So, she will use all weapons to rule out Hephaistion from Alexander.

The night of the banquet, taking advantage of the dissension between the two lovers, she attracked the favours of Alexander, flattering his manly pride, using all his charms. This night, head-high with a challenging look to Hephaistion. she leaved the room of the banquet with Alexander.

* * *

NOTES

(1) Thaïs was first the mistress of Alexander before to be the mistress and wife of Ptolemy.

(2) Roger Peyrefitte in his book the conquest of Alexander, p.244 (unluckly, this one is in french and has no translation), wrote that Hephaistion recommended Philip to treat his disease. And he wrote speaking of Hephaistion :

_"Ephestion, who stayed with Alexander with the doctor, looked unintendedly time to time, with a emotion of terror, the letter of Parmenion which layed on the ground. He thought, if this opinion was proven, it was him who would be responsable of his death._ "

This sentences inspired me for this episode with Parmenion's letter.


End file.
